Pans History
by Moonwar1
Summary: Youll have to read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Arrival of Shakron It was a beautiful spring day and Pan was outside training with her father Gohan.  
  
HAAA! Pan screamed as she threw a mighty punch towards her Fathers gut.  
  
"Very good Pan, but concentrate." Gohan instructed as he blocked the attack with a grin.  
  
"HAAA!" Pan screamed as she powered up.  
  
This is incredible, she's only 12 and already a Super Saiyan, Gohan thought.  
  
"Well then Pan, since you have successfully mastered the technique to transform to a super saiyan, I believe it's time for a rest." Gohan tried to convince Pan with a sophisticated look on his face.  
  
"Oh come on Dad, we just started, I bet Grandpa Goku didn't quit on you." Pan begged.  
  
"Ah, how can I fight with the looks you get from your mother. Ok, but I want you to give it everything you've got." Gohan instructed.  
  
"Ok, but I won't be easy!" Pan warned as she powered up.  
  
Gohan stood watching his daughters movements as she showed him what she had.  
  
"Very well Pan, I believe you're ready." G ohan informed. "But you do know that I am the one who defeated Cell and not your Grandfather Hercule." Gohan mocked.  
  
"Yes Daddy, you're heaps more stronger than Grandpa Hercule!" Pan complemented her father as she witnessed her father power up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Now!" Gohan instructed.  
  
"HAAA!" Pan screamed as she flew towards her father with clenched fists.  
  
Pan leaned back and let go of her punch as she hit her father right in between the eyes.  
  
"AHHH!" Gohan screamed, "Gees Pan, you do know that I am a little rusty."  
  
"Oh, gees sorry Dad." Pan apologised with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, why the long face kiddo?" Goku questioned Pan.  
  
"GRANDPA GOKU!" Pan shot up with joy.  
  
"Ha Ha, hey Gohan." Goku greeted Gohan, "Hey, I think we should show your Dad how to fight, huh Pan?" Goku teased Gohan as he was nudging  
  
Pan in the shoulder.  
  
"Ha Ha, yeah we should." Pan laughed.  
  
"OK, OK, you've had your fun!" Gohan grumbled as he struggled to his feet, a littl e angry.  
  
"Why don't we show Pan how to fight, huh Dad?" Gohan roared.  
  
"Hey Gohan, just kidding!" Goku laughed waving his hands in front of himself.  
  
"Well I'm not!" Gohan informed.  
  
Goku stood there studying his son's determination.  
  
"Very well Gohan, show me what you got!" Goku yelled as he turned to Super Saiyan.  
  
"NO! DAD! DON'T!" Pan pleaded, "Grandpa isn't as strong as you!"  
  
"Hey don't worry about me Pan, I'll be fi." Goku started as Gohan shot up and punched Goku right in the face.  
  
"HAAA!" Gohan screamed as he turned to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Come on Dad, I know you can do better than that!" Gohan encouraged Goku.  
  
Goku stood up and closely studied Gohan.  
  
"Pan!" Goku roared, "Go inside"  
  
"Huh?" Pan answered confused, "But how come?"  
  
"Just do it!" Goku encouraged her.  
  
Pan nodded and ran inside.  
  
"OK! WHO ARE YOU?" Goku questioned Gohan. 


	2. Fight With Shakron Part 1

Pan History part 2 Fight With Shakron  
  
"HAHAHA!" Gohan laughed as he turned into someone Goku had never seen before.  
  
GRRR! Goku gave the stranger a warning.  
  
"I must give you credit Goku." the stranger started. "You know your son very well."  
  
"Well, I have lived with him most of his life." Goku informed him.  
  
"NOW! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Goku ordered.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" The stranger laughed. "Very well, my name is Shakron."  
  
"Why have you come here and where is my son Gohan?" Goku questioned Shakron.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you everything after we have had our little fight, oh and you have to win if u want to know where Gohan is." Shakron informed Goku.  
  
Goku looked puzzled as Shakron got a purple energy around him.  
  
My, gosh, what is he? Goku thought to himself while all of a sudden Shakron screamed and his energy burst into different directions.  
  
AAAHHHHH! Shakron screamed, AH man, gosh, how can he be that strong? Goku thought to himself.  
  
"You may have miss judged you Shakron, you are strong I won t take that away from you, but have u ever fought against a Super Saiyan?" Goku questioned Shankron as he stared at Goku confidently.  
  
Shakron stood there with a grin and replied.  
  
"Yes I have, I fought Gohan, HAHA he wasn't that strong, he was trying to get away instead of fighting." Shakron laughed.  
  
"Oh really, well I know my son and he wouldn't give up on a fight, especially against a fiend like you. Besides Shakron, what did Gohan look like, what I mean is, what colour was his hair and eyes?" Goku asked Shakron.  
  
"Well, he looked like u do now, Black hair and Black eyes!" Shakron replied as Goku formed a grin.  
  
"You think u know everything there is to know about me, but really u're not even close." Goku mocked, "Gohan wasn't a Super Saiyan when u fought him before, he hadn't even transformed. If Gohan did transform, u wouldn't even b here!" Goku informed.  
  
"You seem so sure about ur sons abilities. Well to make it interesting, how about we have our fight and we'll see which is stronger, Shakron the great. Or Super Saiyan." Shakron encouraged Goku.  
  
"Very well, but I wouldn't stake ur life on it." Goku warned.  
  
"Very well, I won't stake my life on it, I'll stake Gohans!" Shakron laughed.  
  
AAAAAHHHHHH! Goku screamed as he transformed to Super Saiyan.  
  
"What's this? The legendary Super Saiyan, HAHA all that happened was that u changed your hair colour and eye colour." Shakron laughed.  
  
"It may seem that way, but, what I really did was increase my ability, strength and speed to a higher altitude!" Goku grinned.  
  
"WHAT? NO WAY!" Shakron screamed.  
  
"I told u not to boast about ur strength until u came up against a Super Saiyan. FOOL! My son is also stronger than me, so how can u beat my son when MY strength shocks u?" Goku hissed.  
  
Shakron stood there with a worried look on his face, then grinned.  
  
"Well then, I guess that I'm just going to have to steal Gohan's energy and fight u after." Shakron stood confident.  
  
"I don't think so Shakron, for I also have another fighter, related to myself and Gohan. Of course I am talking about my little, but strong, Grand daughter Pan!" Goku confessed. "For Pan is about as strong as me, and she is faster than me when it comes to flying, so I'd watch out for her, she may be small, but she's agile!" 


	3. Fight With Shakron Part 2

Pans History Fight With Shakron Part 2  
  
"HAHA! Are you serious?" Shakron laughed. Just then Pan got frustrated at Shakron; she came flying out of the door and flew straight towards him with clenched fists.  
  
"HM, what's this?" Shakron pretended to be confused, "OH I see, it's the most strongest GIRL in the universe!"  
  
As Pan was flying through the air, she transformed into a Super Saiyan and punched Shakron right between the eyes, just as Shakron was looking scared. Shakron went flying to the ground.  
  
"Well kid, I must give u some credit, that's a mighty punch u got there, but how about u test ur strength up against the MASTER OF ILLUSION?" Shakron asked Pan.  
  
"Huh, what is he going to pull on us this time?" Goku questioned himself.  
  
Then it struck Goku, "PAN GET OUTTA HERE!"  
  
AAAAHHHHH! Goku streamed as he transformed to Super Saiyan level 3.  
  
"Huh, but why Gandpa?" Pan asked looking confused.  
  
"Please Pan, just get inside!" Goku screamed.  
  
"Ok Grandpa, whatever u want." Pan agreed.  
  
Shakron stood there in what it looked like was Goku's body.  
  
Goku stood there with a serious look on his face.  
  
"COME ON SHAKRON, SHOW ME WHAT U GOT!" Goku screamed as he jumped into the air and flew straight for Shakron, but as Goku flew towards him with a punch targeted right in between the eyes, Shakron did the instant transmission technique and went inside the house.  
  
Just as Goku was looking around trying to get just a little sense of his energy signal, he heard something from inside the house.  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" Pan screamed, "LET ME GO.GRANDPA!"  
  
Goku shot around and headed for the house, but before he got in, Shakron came out with Pan in his arms.  
  
"LET ME GO.LET ME GO!" Pan screamed as she struggled to get loose.  
  
"Would you stop moving around, I can't hold you if u struggle like that!" Shakron informed Pan.  
  
Goku saw the look on her face as Pan grinned.  
  
HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pan screamed as she transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Hmm.HAAAAAAA AAAA!" Pan screamed as bursts of energy flew out everywhere.  
  
Just then Pan punched Shakron in the gut and he let her go.  
  
"I have had enough of this, I am taking you down NOW!" Pan informed Shakron as she screamed and ascended to the next level.  
  
"This is amazing, how can she be this strong?" Goku thought to himself. "Hmm.she's as strong as what Gohan was against Cell!"  
  
Pan stood there in Super Saiya-Jin level 2.  
  
She looked almost invincible. Shakron stood there VERY shocked, then he grinned.  
  
"I have another morphing body in mind.would you like to see?" Shakron asked.  
  
"I am ready for what ever u throw in front of me!" Pan stood there confident in her powers.  
  
HHAAAA! Shakron screamed as his purple energy surrounded him and started to grow bigger.  
  
"Heh.heh.what is this?" Pan questioned herself.  
  
"Oh no, he can't be." Goku started.  
  
AAAARRRR! Shakron screamed as he stood there as Majin Fat Buu.  
  
Pan stood there very confused. 


	4. End of Fight Trandscended Saiyan4?

"Hey Grandpa, what is this?" Pan asked Goku.  
  
"Pan, this is Majin Buu, a very powerful monster. You mustn't take him for granted he killed Vegeta, when he was at your level of power. He beat Gohan, when he was a little under your power. And he beat me." Goku told Pan.  
  
"How could he have beaten you if you're still here?" Pan answered Goku with another question.  
  
"The only way we were able to beat him was with fusing with another individual. In my case I fused with Vegeta." Goku informed Pan.  
  
"Oh, ok Grandpa, I understand. But I am going to beat him, with no problem." Pan told Goku confidently.  
  
Just then Shakron flew up and towards Pan.  
  
"Get ready Pan, you won't have a second chance." Goku instructed Pan.  
  
Pan stood there confidently, not taking one second off from looking at him. Majin Buu was floating in mid-air and then shot down like a rocket, targeted for Pan. Pan stood her ground and as Majin Buu was about one centimetre away from her, something appea red and she vanished with the stranger.  
  
"Pan.where did you go?" Goku screamed as he frantically looked around.  
  
Just then Pan appeared under someone's arm.  
  
"DADDY!" Pan screamed with joy when he put her down. Just as Gohan turned around and smiled, he collapsed to the ground. Next is Gohan...transcended Super Saiyan? 


End file.
